


The Naekawa Project: Ficlets

by YoungMrKusuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, I'M GONNA MAKE THIS SHIP SAIL IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, more tags to be added along the way, rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMrKusuma/pseuds/YoungMrKusuma
Summary: A sister series to my much largerNaekawa Project- this one containing any ficlets that I may or may not produce in the future, organised in handy Chapter-by-Chapter format!As with the other one: Updates whenever. I'm a slow writer with an ever-shrinking well of inspiration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While working on something much larger and more substantial, I was struck with an idea for a tiny little one shot. I decided to put it to paper while on break, so here it is.
> 
> (Link to Tumblr post [here](http://youngmrkusuma.tumblr.com/post/155298335933/while-working-on-something-much-larger-and-more))

Sometime during his week-long family vacation to the Bahamas, a change had overtaken Makoto Naegi. Fukawa supposed the pristine white sands and balmy tropical sun must have done him some good, because when he came back, it was with a tan and about three inches on her.

“Growth spurt,” he said, by way of explanation when she gawked at him, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. If not for the big puppy dog eyes and the doofy grin on his face, Fukawa would have been certain that this wasn’t her boyfriend at all, but an imposter playing a strange and elaborate joke (Which, if what she had been hearing about a certain underclassman was true, would not strictly speaking be impossible).

His newfound height wasn’t the only difference, either. Somehow, his features seemed a bit more mature. He had become… well, _hotter_ , if that was the right word. Though maybe that was just a matter of perspective. You’d be a bit harder pressed to call him cute now, the way she used to, but…

God help her, she sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

“So, um… h-how was your trip?” Fukawa asked, the moment she found her voice.

Naegi’s face lit up almost immediately. “Oh, it was great! Hang on a sec, I got you a souvenir…”

Whatever lingering doubts she might have had about his identity were swiftly laid to rest as he started talking with her. Same old Naegi. There was no mistaking it. Their date went as they always did.

Though there was a little hitch the moment it came time to leave. He was about to kiss her goodbye when, entirely out of habit, he tiptoed and ended up knocking her glasses out of place with his chin.

“Ah! Sorry…”

“Geez…” she readjusted them, half annoyed and half amused. “Can’t you b-be more careful?”

“Sorry,” he said again, and kissed her properly this time. “This is going to take some getting used to.”

“Yeah,” she smirked. “You’re telling _me_.”

*  
*  
*  
*

End notes: I know, I know. This is like the 10 Bajillionth ‘Height-difference-reversal’ fic in the history of Fanfiction. I just really wanted one for this ship, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The powers that be have once again smacked me over the head with Writer's block (deep sigh), and of the many known remedies, working on something else has proven to be particularly effective.
> 
> This one is based on an idea I've had from long ago, way back when I first came onto tumblr; I kinda alluded to it in this reblog [here](http://youngmrkusuma.tumblr.com/post/141310598593/junkur0su-fukawa-and-naegi-take-a-selfie-in).

"I'm not doing it." Fukawa folded her arms.

"Eehh? Why not??" 

"You know damn well why not!" She snapped. "I don't l-like photographs!"

"But..." There was no hiding the disappointment on Naegi's face. He had clearly been looking forward to immortalizing this trip of theirs. He even brought one of those cheapo selfie sticks. "Pictures are memories, Fukawa-san. Don't you want to remember our time here together?"

To be fair, their time together here _was_ worth remembering. He had taken her to an amusement park, where in spite of the over-abundance of crowds and loud noises, she actually had quite a bit of fun. Much more than she expected. They were ending the day off with a ride on the Ferris wheel when he had taken out his smartphone.

"I'm sure you'll be able to r-remember it just fine without any of that," she said. "Put that thing away."

He looked dejected. "Why do you hate taking photos so much?"

She grimaced. Her voice became softer. "I always look awful in them." Before Naegi could respond: "D-don't bother telling me otherwise."

His shoulders slumped. "Fukawa-san..."

 _Great,_ she cursed herself. _Now you've spoiled the mood._ She didn't mean to get so worked up about it, and seeing Naegi upset did make her feel bad, but thinking about her stupid glasses and her stupid hair and her stupid awkward smile... She hated being reminded of any of that.

Outside the capsule, the evening sun had set the horizon ablaze, bathing the sky in a beautiful hue of orange. They had risen high enough to see almost the entirety of the park from where they sat. It was a lovely view. Beside her, Naegi hadn't moved to put his smartphone away. It remained clasped in his hand, perhaps in vain hope that she'd change her mind somehow.

 _Is it really that bad, though?_ A part of her asked. _If it's just for him..._

"Oh, alright." She sighed. Her boyfriend turned to her in surprise. "Just one photo."

And with that, his good cheer came back.

In the end, his boundless enthusiasm was a bit too much for her to resist, and they ended up taking several pictures together, all of which he sent to her later that night. As she had predicted, she looked terrible in every single one of them (though Naegi had adamantly and repeatedly insisted that this wasn't even remotely close to being true). Yet she couldn't bring herself to dislike what she was seeing. Not with Naegi in every shot, smiling that sweet, beautiful smile of his as he held her close. Not when he looked so happy just being around her.

Maybe photographs, she decided, weren't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I've had a really rough week recently, and I needed some cheering up. So I decided to do this.
> 
> (Features include: A surprise cameo from a certain SHSL swimmer!)

It was during Homeroom that Asahina first encountered the poem. When Fukawa-chan had sped off from her desk to go use the restroom or whatever, she had accidentally sent a piece of paper flying through the air. Nobody else noticed as it wafted gently towards Aoi, who was seated close by. And she hadn't thought twice about picking it up.

Asahina hadn't meant to read it at first – really, she didn't. Privacy was something to be respected, and her immediate instinct was to put it back on the desk where it came from. But as she got up from her chair, curiosity got the better of her and her eyes wandered down towards it.

Pretty, cursive words stared back at her, against a backdrop of pastel pink paper. Fukawa's handwriting was surprisingly beautiful here. Normally, it was a mess of chicken-scratches, as their teachers were fond of complaining aloud whenever she handed in assignments.

At a glance, it looked like it could have been a love letter, and the thought brought a smile to Asahina's face. Why not? Fukawa-chan did write all of those girlie books. It wasn't too hard to imagine that she had someone she liked (even if she _did_ act like a moody jerk a lot of the time). Plus, she had been really chummy with Naegi recently.  At this point, almost everyone in class was sure that there was something going on between those two. Maybe this was for him.

All the more reason for Asahina not to read it, admittedly. But she couldn't resist; romance was something she'd only really heard about or seen in novels and songs and movies. Here was a chance to experience some inkling of it in real life, even if it was from a distance.

 _Shouldn't be any harm if I just take a peek_ , she thought. And started to read.

Unfortunately for her, there was a huge disconnect between the way it looked and its actual contents. Fukawa hadn't written anything sweet and flowery like Asahina expected. Oh no, what was on the page was downright _horrifying._ It was a poem of some kind, drawing on twisted imagery: Dark metal gates, heavy and rusted shut. Blood coiling snakelike around an arm, fresh and warm and oozing. Chains and barbwire digging into flesh, and miles upon miles of black burning sand across a lake of smoke and fire...

She stopped reading. Set it down where it came from as quickly as she could. Good god, what _was_ that?

 _Definitely not a love letter_ , Asahina shuddered. Maybe Fukawa-chan was expanding her works to include the Horror genre.  That poem, if that was what it was, would have for an impressive debut. With all that bile and bitterness inside Fukawa, maybe romance just wasn't cutting it for her anymore. Yet Asahina couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't meant as something frightening. Maybe it was the handwriting, or maybe it was the pink, but it seemed to have been written almost... lovingly.

 _Wouldn't be the weirdest thing she's done_ , she said to herself. Then felt guilty. That wasn't very nice of her.

She mulled some more about the poem for about five seconds before shrugging and deciding that it didn't matter. It was none of her business what Fukawa-chan wrote about. It's not like it did anyone any harm. She went back to her seat.

And for the rest of that day, she forgot about it. Lessons came and went. She chatted with Sakura-chan about training. Nothing reminded her of it.

At least, not until after school had ended. She had been on the way home when she spotted Fukawa heading into the local bookstore with that same pink slip of paper in her hands. Again, curiosity got the better of Asahina. So she followed her in.

Naegi was already inside waiting for Fukawa, it seemed. So there may have been some truth to everyone's suspicions after all. As soon as he saw Fukawa, he waved at her, a big smile on his face. To Aoi's surprise, Fukawa actually returned the gesture, albeit a bit meekly. She was smiling as well.

"H-hey Naegi," She said shyly.

Manoeuvring carefully behind the shelves so she could observe them without being seen, Asahina watched as he put an arm around Fukawa, who gave him a quick peck on the forehead.

 "Hey yourself," he said cheerfully. "How was your day?"

"Miserable," she sighed, as she began walking with him down the aisles. "How else w-would it be?"

Well, that confirmed it. They were dating. Asahina couldn't help but grin; she couldn't wait to tell Sakura-chan about this. Though that didn't explain anything about the poem and why Fukawa-chan was holding onto it. It's not as if she could work on it right now, here in the bookstore. Was she going to show it to someone here for review? If Asahina didn't know any better – if its contents hadn't been so mortifying, that is – she might have thought that maybe she was planning on giving it to...

"I wrote something for you," Fukawa said, bringing it up to her chest, clasping it with both hands.

_Wait a minute, what?_

"Really?" He turned to her.

"Yeah..." Nervously, she held it out to him, the way a Shoujo Manga stereotype would have handed a confession to someone. "I-I wanted to express my f-feelings for you in words. I hope I g-got them across..."

Asahina's jaw dropped. All that awful stuff about dark gates and burning sands and barbwire... Those were her _feelings_ for him?? What the hell? Did she secretly hate him all this time or something? Was this just some kind of strange, roundabout way of telling him that she wanted to break up with him? What was going on here??

Naegi didn't seem to share Asahina's sentiments on the poem. He didn't recoil in shock and revulsion from reading it like she did. No, on the contrary, he seemed very pleased with what he saw. There was an absolutely smitten expression on his face.

"Fukawa-san, this is so _nice,_ " he said, sounding completely sincere.

And Fukawa-chan, who had been fiddling with her fingers anxiously while he read it, looked genuinely happy with his reaction."I didn't know how else to say thank you, f-for being so good to me. This was t-the least I could do."

He drew her in for a hug. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"Ehehe..."

They walked down further into the store, but Asahina had stopped following by that point. She was too caught up in her own thoughts, trying to recall whatever she could of that poem. She didn't understand; why did Naegi like it so much? Was it actually romantic in a way she didn't realize? Was there some kind of hidden meaning to it that she just didn't get?

 _I know I'm a bit of a ditz, but... seriously?_ None of the imagery it called upon spoke of love or affection.

Or did it?

"I give up," she said, throwing her hands up. Poetry just wasn't for her.

*  
*  
*  
End Notes: The inspiration for this one came from the end of Fukawa's FTEs in DR1, and from a post on tumblr I read, dissecting the real meaning behind Fukawa's poem - about how he showed her encouragement and how it made it easier for her to keep pushing forward in spite her doubts... or something. I can't for the life of me remember.

Truth be told, Asahina in this story is basically me. Poetry has never been my thing. Maybe that makes me a Philistine, I don't know. ┐(´~｀)┌


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… It’s been awhile since my last story. Anyone who’s been following me on [tumblr](https://youngmrkusuma.tumblr.com/) knows that I recently got enrolled into Uni, before my old computer decided to just up and die on me. I’d been working on another ficlet at the time, and I haven’t been able to get around to completing it thanks to all the assignments and deadlines thrown my way.
> 
> But, all of that is over and done with for now. So, here’s a little something to tide you over while I work on finishing up that last ficlet.
> 
> @monochrome-typewriter on tumblr deserves credit for inspiring this one; he had a rather amusing headcanon about Naegi that served as the basis for this piece. You’ll know it when you see it.

The first time they made out, things didn’t go quite like Fukawa had hoped they would. Loveable as her boyfriend was, Makoto Naegi was a _terrible_ kisser. There was no finesse or – she suspected – any kind of forethought to his technique. All he did when she started dropping hints and leaning into him was just mash his lips hard against hers. Which made for quite the surprise, though not an unpleasant one.

“W-wow,” she said, the moment they broke away for air. “That was _awful_.”

Already beet-red with embarrassment, Naegi could only let out a flustered “Wha…!”

Really, the whole thing was more comical than anything else. If she was being honest, Fukawa kinda liked having him act all awkward and dorky around her; it was sweet and flattering. He was the only boy she ever had that sort of effect on.

“I’m sorry…” he said, looking deflated. “That was the first time I ever kissed anyone.”

She could sympathise. “M-me too.” And started leaning in again.

“Do it gently next time, okay?” She said, softly. “Not like you’re b-bobbing for apples or trying to knock my t-teeth out.”

“Was I really that ba-” He never got to finish. Fukawa could feel him melt against her as she pressed her lips onto his. An eternity passed before they broke away again.

“There,” she smiled at him. “Just like that. Get t-the idea?”

He grinned back, dazed and starry-eyed. “Hm. Don’t think so. Could you show me again?”

Fukawa burst into giggles. “Oh no, you’ve had enough for one day, young man.” But she pulled him in anyway, letting him take the lead.

The third time was a tremendous improvement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received some [requests](https://youngmrkusuma.tumblr.com/post/177606168353/is-there-any-chance-that-we-may-see-some-naekawa) for a fic of Naegi and Fukawa snuggling, so I wrote one, as a break from another piece I’m working on.
> 
> Link to tumblr post [here](https://youngmrkusuma.tumblr.com/post/177647179768/i-received-some-requests-for-a-fic-of-naegi-and).

“Okay, so… serious question.”

Sleepily: “Hmm?” 

“Does it bother you that I’m shorter than you?” Naegi asked.

It was half past nine on a cold, rainy evening. The best place to be for such an occasion was beneath the bedcovers. He felt Fukawa stir from torpor and shift about behind him. Her arms pulled him closer to her and she nuzzled his head with her chin, the way one might have done with a plushie. Her embrace was delightfully cosy.

“N-not particularly,” she murmured, only partly awake. “Why do you ask?”

He thought back to the visit he paid that afternoon to an online web forum about a TV drama he was following. In one of the threads (frequented mostly by women) was a discussion about who among the male cast members was the most eligible bachelor. Somehow, the conversation had ended up veering towards their personal tastes in men. While there was a bit of bickering about hairstyles and body types, the general consensus seemed to be that taller guys were the preferred choice. And Naegi got to thinking.

“I’ve heard that most women like taller men,” he said, remembering the sting he felt reading comments about how short guys – even attractive ones – were gross or unsuitable. “…and I was wondering if maybe it’s the same thing with you."

It was quiet for a few seconds, save for the sound of her soft breathing. Then: “I u-used to like taller men.”

He blinked. “Used to? What changed?”

Fukawa squeezed him tighter. “I met you,” she said.

He turned to face her. Saw a faint touch of pink in her cheeks. He probably looked the same right now. And in that moment, he realized how silly it was of him to have worried about this at all.

 _It’s been over two years since you started dating her, you idiot,_ he told himself. _If it mattered to her in the least, things would have ended by now._

“What about you?” She asked. “ _I_ heard that guys liked p-pretty ladies. Not bony s-scarecrows like me.”

“But you _are_ pretty,” Naegi said, sitting up. “You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that.”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

Touché.

“…Guess I haven’t been setting a good example, huh?” He grinned sheepishly.

“No, you haven’t,” she grinned back, spreading her arms towards him. “Enough about that for now. C’mere. It’s still c-cold.” And it was back to being the little spoon for him.

“God, it’s so w-weird being the one giving pep-talks.” Fukawa said.

He chuckled. “You’re not half-bad at it, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She rolled her eyes. “Leave the self-loathing and negativity to me, Naegi. I’ve got more than e-enough for the both of us.”


End file.
